The present invention relates to an information-outputting apparatus provided with a digital interface conforming to typically an IEEE 1394 standard and a plurality of analog input terminals or a plurality of analog interfaces and used for managing connection relations of a plurality of electronic apparatuses connected to the information-outputting apparatus, and relates to a connection-relation management method adopted in the information-outputting apparatus.
In recent years, a variety of digital contents are abundantly provided by way of communication media such as broadcasting media and the Internet as well as through recording media like a DVD (digital video disc). It is conceivably possible to widen the range of applications of such abundantly available digital contents and to well provide an environment of utilizing the digital contents wherein the user has a high degree of freedom to use the contents.
It is also conceivably possible to provide an analog interface as well as a digital interface on a monitor apparatus referred to as an AV (Audio-Visual) apparatus and a variety of electronic apparatuses such as a playback apparatus, a recording apparatus, a recording and playback apparatus and a receiving apparatus. By providing a variety of electronic apparatuses with a digital interface as described above, a digital content can be copied and played back without deteriorating its quality.
While there are a variety of digital interfaces, a digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard draws much attention. The IEEE is an acronym of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers of the US. The digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard is capable of transmitting signals such as digital video and audio signals, which must satisfy real-time requirements, at a high speed.
The digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard transmits information in the form of a series of packets. In addition, the digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard offers a high degree of freedom to connect electronic apparatuses to form a variety of connections such as a tree connection, a star connection and a daisy-chain connection.
For example, assuming a daisy-chain connection connecting a plurality of electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 each provided with a digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard as shown in FIG. 1A, the daisy-chain connection can be designed so that any one of the electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 is capable of transmitting an information signal such as a video signal to a destination apparatus by including information indicating the destination apparatus in a packet containing the information signal. In addition, any one of the electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 is capable of receiving a packet destined for the electronic apparatus itself but incapable of receiving a packet destined for an electronic apparatus other than the apparatus itself.
The daisy-chain connection connecting a plurality of electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 each provided with a digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard as shown in FIG. 1A is equivalent to a connection wherein the electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are connected to each other by a single common digital bus 6 as shown in FIG. 1B.
In the conventional analog connection, each electronic apparatus must have as many analog input terminals as electronic apparatuses in the connection. In the case of the electronic apparatuses 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, for example, the monitor apparatus 2 requires 4 analog input terminals for connecting the monitor apparatus 2 to the other 4 electronic apparatuses 1, 3, 4 and 5.
In the case of a digital interface, on the other hand, it is not necessary to provide as many digital I/O terminals as connected electronic apparatuses like the analog interface described above. A plurality of electronic apparatuses are connected by using the so-called common bus allowing digital signals to be exchanged between the electronic apparatuses.
By the way, the conventional connection among electronic apparatuses, which uses both the digital and analog interfaces, was not applied to consumer AV apparatuses. In the future, however, newly started digital television broadcasting may for example coexist with the existing analog television broadcasting so that a period in which contents are presented by using analog signals along with contents presented by using digital signals conceivably continues.
For this reason, a variety of electronic apparatuses are each provided with both analog and digital interfaces. For example, the monitor apparatus 2 conceivably has 3 analog input terminals 2a1, 2a2 and 2a3 in addition to 2 digital I/O terminals 2d1 and 2d2 as shown in FIG. 2.
The monitor apparatus 2 with such terminals is connected to a digital broadcast receiver 1 known as an IRD (Intelligent Receiver Device) and a DVTR (Digital Video Tape Recorder) 3 by analog and digital signal cables each represented by a dashed line and a solid line as shown in FIG. 2. The connection of the IRD 1 and the DVTR 3 to each other in the monitor apparatus 2 is not transparent.
For example, an electronic apparatus connected to others through a digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 standard communicates with the other apparatuses and knows what other apparatuses are connected to itself.
However, the monitor apparatus 2 connected to the IRD 1 and the DVTR 3 by analog signal cables through two of the analog input terminals 2a1, 2a2 and 2a3 does not know which input terminal is connected to the IRD1 and which terminal is connected to the DVTR 3. While the person in charge of installation knows how the monitor apparatus 2 is connected to the IRD 1 and the DVTR 3, the monitor apparatus 2 itself is not capable of recognizing the connections of the IRD 1 and the DVTR 3.
For this reason, when the DVTR 3 supplies analog and digital signals alternately to the monitor apparatus 2, even though the monitor apparatus 2 is capable of normally processing the digital signal received from the DVTR 3, the monitor apparatus 2 does not process the analog signal received from the DVTR 3 unless the user deliberately selects the analog input terminal 2a2 to which the DVTR 3 is connected. This is because, since there are a plurality of analog input terminals, the monitor apparatus 2 is not capable of determining which analog input terminal is receiving the analog signal.
In addition, in an actual terminal-switching operation from reception of a digital signal to reception of an analog signal in which the user deliberately selects an analog input terminal to receive the analog signal, the user normally does not know which analog input signal is used for receiving the analog signal so that the terminal-switching operation cannot conceivably be carried out quickly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an information-outputting apparatus capable of flexibly keeping up with switching from an analog signal to a digital signal supplied thereto and vice versa in an environment of coexisting analog and digital connections, and to provide a connection-relation management method adopted in the information-outputting apparatus.
An information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention comprises: a digital I/O terminal connecting the information-outputting apparatus to a plurality of electronic apparatuses through a digital bus and allowing pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses to be detected by a communication; electronic-apparatus-information-detecting means for detecting the pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses connected to the digital I/O terminal; information-reporting means for reporting the pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses detected by the electronic-apparatus-information-detecting means to the user; a plurality of analog input terminals for connecting the information-outputting apparatus to the electronic apparatuses; apparatus-selecting and setting means used for selecting and setting one of the electronic apparatuses connected to one of the analog input terminals for each of the pieces of information peculiar to the electronic apparatuses as reported by the information-reporting means; and information management means for managing an association of each of the pieces of information peculiar to the electronic apparatuses with one of the analog input terminals connected to the electronic apparatus selected by the apparatus-selecting and setting means for the piece of peculiar information.
In the information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention as described above, the electronic-apparatus-information-detecting means detects a piece of information peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses connected to the digital I/O terminal; and the information-reporting means reports the piece of information peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses detected by the electronic-apparatus-information-detecting means to the user.
The user utilizes the apparatus-selecting and setting means for selecting one of the electronic apparatuses connected to one of the analog input terminals associated with the piece of information peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses as reported by the information-reporting means.
That is to say, if an electronic apparatus connected to the information-outputting apparatus by a digital signal cable is also connected to one of a plurality of analog input terminals employed in the information-outputting apparatus by an analog signal cable, connections to the analog input signals are managed by the information management means. It is thus possible to manage associations of the analog input terminals with electronic apparatuses each connected to one of the analog input terminals.
With the scheme described above, even if an electronic apparatus, which has been so far generating a digital signal outputs an analog signal to the information-outputting apparatus, the management information managed by the information management means is used as a basis for selecting one of the analog input terminals associated with the piece of information peculiar to the electronic apparatus quickly and correctly.
The information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention as described above also has: input-switching means for switching an input terminal for receiving a signal among the digital I/O terminal and the analog input terminals so as to select one of the digital I/O terminal and the analog input terminals; digital-signal-existence/non-existence-detecting means for detecting existence or non-existence of a digital signal destined for the information-outputting apparatus by way of the digital I/O terminal; and switching control means for controlling the input-switching means in accordance with a detection signal output by the digital-signal-existence/non-existence-detecting means and information managed by the information management means.
When a digital signal is supplied to the information-outputting apparatus by way of the digital I/O terminal, as described above, the information-outputting apparatus is capable of determining which electronic apparatus is supplying the digital signal to itself from peculiar information detected by the electronic-apparatus-information-detecting means.
As the digital-signal-existence/non-existence-detecting means detects no longer existence of a digital signal destined for the information-outputting apparatus by way of the digital I/O terminal, information managed by the information management means is used by the switching control means as a basis for actuating the input-switching means to select a proper analog input terminal for receiving an analog signal output by one of the electronic apparatuses, which generated the digital signal so far.
It is thus possible to construct an information-outputting apparatus as well as a system comprising the information-outputting apparatus and a plurality of electronic apparatuses wherein, when any one of the electronic apparatuses supplies analog and digital signals alternately to the information-outputting apparatus, for example, the information-outputting apparatus is capable of normally receiving and processing the analog and digital signals automatically with a high degree of flexibility.
The information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention further has: management-start-determining means for forming a judgment as to whether or not management by the information management means has been started; and control means for executing control so as to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses and to start managing associations of the pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals in case an outcome of the judgment formed by the management-start-determining means indicates that the management by the information management means has not been started.
In the information-outputting apparatus described above, the management-start-determining means forms a judgment as to whether or not management by the information management means has been started. If the outcome of the judgment formed by the management-start-determining means indicates that the management by the information management means has not been started, elements such as the information-detecting means, the information-reporting means and the apparatus-selecting and setting means are controlled so as to make selections and setting in order to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses, report the detected pieces of information to the user and start managing associations of the reported pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals.
If the management does not include associations of a plurality of analog input terminals with electronic apparatuses connected to the analog input terminals, a procedure is automatically started to manage the associations of a plurality of analog input terminals with electronic apparatuses connected thereto so that the associations of the analog input terminals with the electronic apparatuses connected by using a digital bus can be managed with a high degree of reliability.
The information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention further has: command-receiving means for receiving a command entered by the user to start management of information; and control means for executing control so as to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses and to start managing associations of the pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals in response to a command entered by the user to start the management of information through the command-receiving means.
Assuming that an electronic apparatus connected to the information-outputting apparatus is disconnected or an electronic apparatus is newly connected to the information-outputting apparatus, the user enters a command via the command-receiving means to start management processing of associations of the analog input terminals with electronic apparatuses each connected to one of the analog input terminals of the information-outputting apparatus described above. In response to the command, elements such as the information-detecting means, the information-reporting means and the apparatus-selecting and setting means are controlled so as to make selections and setting in order to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses, report the detected pieces of information to the user and start managing associations of the reported pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals.
As described above, it is possible to start managing associations of pieces of peculiar information with their respective analog input terminals at any time in accordance with a command entered by the user. Thus, it is possible to manage status of analog connections with a high degree of accuracy in the information-outputting apparatus at any time in accordance with a command entered by the user.
In addition, the information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention further has: connection-change-detecting means for detecting a change in connection relation; and control means for executing control so as to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses and to start managing associations of the pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals in the case of a change in connection relation detected by the connection-change-detecting means.
In the information-outputting apparatus described above, when the connection-change-detecting means detects disconnection of an electronic apparatus connected to the information-outputting apparatus by a digital signal cable, for example, the disconnection is determined to be a change in connection relation, and elements such as the information-detecting means, the information-reporting means and the apparatus-selecting and setting means are controlled so as to make selections and setting in order to detect pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses, report the detected pieces of information to the user and start managing associations of the reported pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals.
When the connection relation is changed, a procedure for managing associations of pieces of peculiar information with the respective analog input terminals is automatically executed to allow associations of electronic apparatuses connected by a digital signal cable to the information-outputting apparatus with their respective analog input terminals to be managed all the time.
Moreover, the information-outputting apparatus provided by the present invention further has: change-information-receiving means for receiving information used for changing the associations of the analog input terminals with their respective pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses; and association-changing means for changing the associations, managed by the information management means, of the analog input terminals with their respective pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses in accordance with the information received through the change-information-receiving means.
In the information-outputting apparatus described above, the association-changing means is capable of changing the information-management-means-controlled associations of the analog input terminals with their respective pieces of information each peculiar to one of the electronic apparatuses in accordance with the information received through the change-information-receiving means.
Thus, when the user of the information-outputting apparatus changes the analog connections of electronic apparatuses each connected to one of the analog input terminals, for example, information managed by the information management means can be updated in accordance with the change in analog connection. As a result, it is possible to properly manage associations of pieces of peculiar information with the analog input terminals. In addition, similar management can be applied to apparatuses connected to the information-outputting apparatus by analog signal cables.
As described above, in accordance with the present invention, status of analog connections can be managed with a high degree of accuracy for electronic apparatuses each connected to the information-outputting apparatus by digital and analog signal cables. By being informed of managed information, the user is capable of knowing the status of the analog connections quickly and accurately.
In addition, by referring to obtained information on electronic apparatuses connected by a digital signal cable, an electronic apparatus serving as an information-outputting apparatus for outputting digital and analog signals supplied thereto is capable of setting status of analog connections with ease and a high degree of accuracy.
Moreover, since the status of analog connections is managed, even when any one of the electronic apparatuses supplies analog and digital signals alternately to the information-outputting apparatus, for example, the information-outputting apparatus is capable of automatically switching the input thereof from an analog signal to a digital one and vice versa without a need for the user to carry out a manual operation.